The Ancient Exorcists
by master-anime-archer
Summary: A mysterious temple left by the ancients has a gate adress along with , "the place of the fallen one". What could this possibly mean? SG-1 won't know what hit them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples. This is my first story yet so i hope you like it. I'm sorry for any misspelling or any names that might be wrong. Reviews would be lovely. Constructive criticism would be great but flames are okay too. Just don't expect an answer to flames. It may be a while until the next chapter but it will eventually be posted. Any ideas are also welcome. This is also the disclaimer. I own only the plot there. Now sit back and enjoy. **

There was an explosion followed by flying rubble and Allen Walker landing not as softly as he would have liked from the blow of Tyki. He wasn't the only battle locked exorcist either. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Krory were all fighting different Noahs. Tyki was not taking it easy either as he still held a grudge against the white haired boy. Sure said boy was a general now and all of the exorcists' powers had increased but so had the Noahs'. Allen's snow-white hair that was now usually tied back with a ribbon was coming loose and flying everywhere. He dodged another one of Tyki's attacks and in return sent him flying. All of the exorcists were in bad shape but they could never give up. Not now. They had too much to lose. Of course if he had taken a closer look at all of the Noah, none of them were doing too well either. The exorcists had originally come to the site because of a strange innocence possibility. It was already in a crystal form but it was like it was sleeping until buttons on a circular panel were pressed. Then it would activate and cause a portal to form within a ring made of a strange material. The material seemed to somehow be compatible with the innocence and was going to be studied by the exorcists and had been for a while until the Noah showed up. That was when the battle had started. Allen had become a general and was going to be in charge although that was only on paper. All of them had grown but that hadn't stopped Lavi and Kanda from continuing to call him Moyashi. Tyki was thrown through a wall of the building and Lavi and Lenalee came through a cloud of dust from yet another collapsed wall. They were supporting an unconscious Krory and were followed by a very badly injured Kanda. Despite the severity of his injuries he was healing quickly. All ready the leg he had nearly lost was steadily losing the limp. Even though he had miraculous healing abilities the injuries that were covering his chest where his non-existent shirt had been were going to leave pretty bad scaring. His hair had come down from its pony tail and was out of order so that if the situation had been any lighter both Lavi and Allen would've made comments on his femininity but as they were currently in the middle of a huge battle neither said anything. Before anyone could say anything the ring spun into life. A geiser of blue substance shot out of it and then the substance settled into a shimmering pool of blue. However, just as what looked like a small robot came through the wall of watery substance, Tyki shot towards them with demented eyes and a killing intent so strong any normal person would have been on their knees in no time. The exorcists, though were far from normal. Although he was probably aiming for Allen it was the navy haired samurai that was hit, full force, in the head, crushing his skull in an instant. If it hadn't been for his regenerative abilities then he would've died on the spot. Allen switched to the Crowned Clown and used his Clown Belt to grab the samurai's body. Lenalee was crying heavily and shaking but was somehow managing to stand fairly steady. "Don't worry. He's alive." That was what he said but what was going through his head was, _Damn it Bakanda! You had better not make me a liar!_ "Lenalee, take him!" He shoved Kanda towards her and then shifted to his other form. He blocked the Noah's attack with the broad side of his sword and then parried with an attack of his own. He was in trouble as he was becoming exhausted from the battle quickly. Tyki too was beginning to show signs of exhaustion as he was breathing heavily. "You cheating little bastard… will… die!" He leaped towards the young General that was prepared for him and both poured almost all of their remaining power into the final strike. Both fell backwards on the spot after a few moments, covered in blood. After several moments the heart shaped door of Road appeared and out stepped the girl. "Why is it that you have to fight each other, Tyki, Allen? In the end the blessed family must remain divided forever." She sighed as she picked up the fallen Noah. She deposited Tyki within the depths of her door and then turned back to Allen who was still lying on the ground. She leaned down to his ear and whispered to him so only he could hear. "I'm sorry I can't be with you. I love you but I love my family too. Maybe one day we can be together, I hope, but not right now. Byebye, Allen-kun." With that she kissed his forehead and for only a moment let the pain she felt inside show through her eyes but it was soon masked again with the very real concern she had for Tyki. Then she left through her door with one last, longing, look before disappearing with her door. Despite his current state, for the first time he felt a spark of pity for the girl Noak. He would have thought about what she had said longer but he was distracted by the pain of his injuries. Against the will of his screaming body, he forced himself to stand and to move towards Lenalee and the others. "Allen…" He tried to paste his usual smile on his face in an attempt to comfort her but it faltered as he was losing a large amount of blood and his knees collapsed. Suddenly their attention was drawn to the large box-like robot that had rolled through the ring during the fight by a voice coming from it. "Clear!" Then a group of people came through the water-like substance wearing strange clothing. Lavi rose into a battle stance to face the newcomers unsure of what side they were on. They were all carrying guns but they weren't pointed at them for the moment. One of the people called to them. "Don't worry, kid. We aren't going to hurt you. Come with us and we'll help you." The Jr. Bookman glanced over at his other four comrades, three of which were out cold. Then he looked over at Lenalee. They didn't have any choice. As much as he hated to admit it, they had no choice but to trust these strangers to help them. If they didn't get Allen and Krory help fast they might not make it. So, albeit with reluctance, he nodded and relaxed his stance before walking over to pull Allen onto his back and help Lenalee support Krory and Kanda. "If you're going to help then help me carry these three." Two tall men came over and lifted the Count while a woman with short blonde hair and a man wearing glasses gingerly lifted the samurai. Then the group of rag-tag exorcists were led and, in some cases, carried through the ring by the team that would later be identified as SG-1.

It had started out as a normal enough day at the SGC. They had just discovered a wall with a gate address. The ancients left it with no description but, "_the place of the deserter._" It was strange for the ancients to be so vague about it but when they went to look it up in their data base they found that it wasn't in the system. So, they set up a mission to visit the world. As was customary they sent the robot through first to see if there was a DHD but what they saw had all the viewers in silence. A group of teenagers were all grouped together and looking like they had been through a serious fight. They all looked like they were barely standing at all and indeed, two of them were supporting a third. Then, out of nowhere, a huge black figure slammed into one of them and smashed him against the wall. In response the one with white hair suddenly seemed to be wearing what looked like a clown costume. Bands extended and wrapped around the one that was slammed into the wall and pulled him towards them, before shoving him at the only girl among them, who caught him and laid him down. Then the clown costume disappeared and suddenly the boy held a sword again and met the figure that was now rushing towards him with an attack that was obviously holding a lot of power behind it. The boy braced himself and countered with an attack of equal power. They collided and then both fell. From the camera view they were almost positive neither had survived. Then a girl with dark purple hair and grey skin stepped into the view out of nowhere. She picked up the figure that had been attacking the children and placed him somewhere out of the camera's sight and then she whispered something into the white-haired boy's ear before kissing his forehead and disappearing again. They were sure that the boy was dead until he rose slowly and approached the group. Every step he took was undeniably forced and his breathing was labored. He just got to them when he collapsed. After about two minutes it was clear the battle was over. "SG-1, get them and bring them here. Get a med team to the gate room!" The team hurried through to the rubble strewn room of a battle field towards the group. The boy with red hair and an eye patch faced them and fell into a battle stance with a massive hammer resting threateningly in his hand. The whole team was astounded by not only the extents of their injuries but by just how young the group was. The eldest had to be the red head or the boy with long navy hair and he had to be twenty at the best but the youngest couldn't be any older than eighteen. The one exception was a man that appeared to be in his thirties. Of course, their ages were hard to tell what with the injuries they had. Jack was the first one to speak. "Don't worry kid. We aren't going to hurt you. Come with us and we will help you." They could see the decision in the young man's eyes. Trust complete strangers and get help and possibly more danger or refuse and lower the already miniscule possible survival rate of his three fallen comrades. He relaxed his stance and tucked his shrunken hammer into his belt before hoisting the boy with white hair onto his back and turned to them. "If you're going to help than help me carry these three." The team looked at each other before carefully lifting two of them and then walking through the gate. When they appeared on the other side a med team was waiting with three stretchers. The red head hesitantly handed the young general over and turned to Lenalee. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. It wasn't like he knew exactly what to say either. The girl just looked at him for a moment. Then, "Thank you. I understand." The Jr. Bookman sighed. Somehow Lenalee always said just what he needed to hear. "They'll be alright. I promise you they will. Everything will be just fine." Although he said it to her face, the way he said it made her unsure of whether he was trying to convince her or himself and it turns out; neither did he. The next few minutes passed in a blur for the exorcists. After the three unconscious ones were removed the remaining two were swept off to the infirmary where their wounds were treated and they were cleaned up. Lenalee and Lavi had both been quiet as they awaited their companions and friends to awaken. The girl looked over at Lavi when he put his hand on her shoulder gently. "Everything will be just fine. Try to get some rest okay? I'll wake you up if anything happens." "O-okay. I'll try." She leaned against his shoulder and was asleep within ten minutes. Lavi looked down at her for a moment and then focused on the woman that approached. "I'm Dr. Janice Frasier. What's your name?" 'I'm Lavi, Bookman Jr. and this is Lenalee Lee. Both of us are exorcists. So are Allen, Yu and Krorykins over there." As he spoke mirth shined in his visable eye at the obvious nicknames. "Okay well if you want you can sleep in one of the extra beds. Both of you look exhausted." "Thank you." He lifted up the girl, being careful not to wake her and deposited her in one of the beds. Lavi settled himself into one of the chairs next to it and started dozing off. Once they were sated she turned to the boy with the navy blue hair. He was the one that was most puzzling and alarming. When he first arrived his entire skull had been completely shattered along with most of the bones in his body. This had caused massive hemorrhaging and the destruction of several major organs. He had been on the very brink of death but now he seemed to be slowly healing. With every passing minute the factures were disappearing one by one. She just couldn't figure out how it worked but she had a strange feeling it had something to do with the bizarre tattoo over his chest where his heart would be. For now she would just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is people, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Unfortunately not much action happens but there will be more action soon. Again ideas would be welcome and thank you so much to all of you that reviewed. To answer a question I got from sweetkakes35, I see it being around season five I believe. Daniel has not accended yet and I really don't feel like writing in the replicators but it could change. One more side note is that Allen is the general in charge of the third exorcists and their personalities have become more social as you will see later on. Also thank you for all the praise and everything. This will be finished eventually and I will try to fix the first chapters paragraphing soon.**

**MAA**

* * *

While she allowed the teens to get some rest SG-1 was in the briefing room. There was an uncomfortable silence broken only by the General's question. "What the hell is going on here?" "By all means sir I would love it if you would let me know when you figure it out because I certainly don't have a clue." The rest of the team just glanced at Jack before Tealc spoke. "I agree with colonel Oneil. I am unsure as to who or what those children are." While this conversation was going on Daniel seemed to be thinking about something. "Dr. Jackson? You had something to say?" "Oh yeah. Well I was thinking about it and the way the ancients refer to the planet our guests came from, it's like something all of them knew about like, say, a nickname, but refused to talk about it. I'm just guessing but its almost like they were scared of something. What I'm trying to say is that we're missing some of the story. Something happened that caused that planet to be referred to the way it is." "That's all really interesting and all but…" While they argued the phone rang to be picked up by the General. The phone being placed back in its cradle cut off the two arguing team members. "It seems our guests have woken up."

The room emptied as SG-1 reported to the infirmary to learn about their "guests". When they got there they found the red head sitting in a chair while the sole girl sat rubbing her eyes, the white haired boy sat up in bed and the older man was also awake but seemed out of it. The boy with dark blue hair was still out cold but he did look like he had a considerable more amount of life in him. "Hello kids. I'm General Hamond. Welcome to the SGC." The boy with white hair was the first to respond. "Hello. My name is General Allen Walker." Even after a year it still felt strange to introduce himself as such, even if it was official. Shock spread across the peoples' faces as they registered what he'd said. This child was a _general_? "You may be a General but you'll always be Moyashi to me!" It was the red head. "Like I said before, I'm Lavi, Jr. Bookman and that sour-puss in the bed is Yuu Kanda." Lavi suddenly ducked from what appeared to be an invisible sword. After a moment he blinked. "Wow he really must have gotten hit harder than I thought."

One of the nurses came over and before Janice could stop her from telling the children just how bad their friends condition really was she spoke. "He could really go either way at this point. I just don't know. When he got here he was literally a corpse with a heart beat but since then he seems to be healing steadily." Janice shot the nurse a look but was relieved to hear Lavi's next statement. "See Lenalee? It's just like me and Moyashi said everyone is going to be fine." He messed up Allen's hair as he spoke but quickly stepped out of his reach. "Lavi just because I'm in a hospital bed doesn't mean I can't kick your butt you stupid rabbit." The vein in Allen's head was pulsing angrily. While the two friends argued Lenalee introduced herself. "I'm Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you all." She glanced worriedly at the boy that was still asleep before turning to SG-1 again. The elder man shook his head as though trying to clear it. "You okay Krorykins?" Lavi bounced over to him. "Y-yeah. I think so. What happened?" The red head felt obliged to answer with only one word while his face contorted into a sort of pained expression.

"Jasdevi." The man in the bed groaned and shivered while the other exorcists showed similar reactions although the other people in the room were thoroughly confused. The silence seemed to draw Lenalee's words of worry from her. "Are you alright Allen-kun? Krory-san, Kanda-kun…" She felt bad because while the others had had to fight the Noah she and Lavi had been left to take care of massive swarms of level 2 and 3 akuma. This was the reason neither of them were injured as badly as the others although they were not completely unscathed either. They had been fighting for a while, all of them had. Several loud shouts and the door slamming open shattered the awkward silence much to several peoples' relief. A golden blur shot through the door and landed on Allen's heavily bandaged forehead. "Timcampy! There you are." The little golem settled on top of his masters head and then stared up at the group of soldiers at the door that were breathing heavily as though they had run a long distance. "Uh… what's going on?"

Though it may have been Jack that spoke the same question was going through all of their heads. The white-haired boy, Allen, sighed. "What did you do now Tim?" The little gold ball just hovered in front of his face. "This is Timcampy, my Golem. Now you know all of our names but we don't know any of yours." "Colonol Jack O'neil." "Samantha Carter" "Daniel Jackson." "Tealc." "I am General Hamond of Stargate command." All the conscious exorcists turned spontaneously and looked expectantly at Lavi. "I've never heard of it." Allen just gave him a look. "What? You can't expect me to know everything, Moyashi." He stepped back as he said the last word so he was just out of the smaller boy's reach. "Baka-Usagi!" He knew that he couldn't reach him but he went after the stupid rabbit anyway. When he settled back down he asked, "Where are we?" They all focused on the only one wearing glasses, Daniel. "You are on a planet called Earth. We saw your fight through a camera on a machine when we sent it through the stargate and saw you were injured. When it looked like the fight was over we brought you back here for treatment."

There was a moment for them to digest the new information before another question was asked only this time it was addressed to the doctor. "Can we get some food? Timcampy is starving and so am I actually." The little golem was tugging on his white hair demandingly in the direction of the door. The doctor sighed. "Well you should be fine as long as you promise to come in for a daily check up so I can make sure everything heals okay. Lenalee and Lavi, you two just need rest. Krory you also need plenty of rest and I want you to come in once a day. I'll contact the General if anything changes for Kanda. Also, no strenuous activity for any of you for at least a week." "Thank you." As the kind doctor loomed over them they all had an extraordinary sense of déjà vu. She was so strikingly similar to the matron of the Black Order that Allen shivered. So within the next couple of minutes the exorcists made their way to the much-coveted lunchroom.

When they arrived Allen took one sniff of the air that was full of the smell of food and started drooling. When his stomach rumbled loudly Lavi turned to the young general. "So on a scale from one to ten about where are you?" "Eleven." At his answer Lavi's skin paled so that it made a rather interesting contrast to his fiery red hair. "Oh Lord. Please tell me you have a lot of food here because he eats a lot." Jack waved it off. "I'm sure we've got plenty." But Lavi shook his head. "The last time he was at eleven he literally ate everything the restaurant had." Lenalee remembered the day well.

Allen had been complaining so loudly about his hunger that the fairly wealthy looking man next to them had said that he would play Allen at a game of poker with the loser buying lunch for the other. Thinking that Allen was only a sixteen year old boy at the time he wouldn't eat much; therefore meaning that he wouldn't lose much even if he lost the game. By this point he had made two mistakes, assuming the bill would be small and assuming Allen was only and sixteen year old and therefore only average at best at poker. Lenalee and Lavi had both watched as Allen creamed the man in no time flat. So the man ruefully told the restaurant owner to put whatever the boy ordered on his tab because he didn't feel like watching Allen enjoy his spoils. Taking full advantage of the situation Allen had literally ordered at least one of everything on the menu. They had never seen the man or restaurant again and for some reason all of them were grateful.

Upon further contemplation of the memory Lenalee nodded her head sagely. "Lavi is right. Sorry Allen but you'll have to tone it down some." His face fell. "But Lenalee, I need to eat more than you guys. I'm a parasite type." Krory came to his defense. "Yes Lenalee. He does need to eat more than you and he's still growing. I myself am getting hungry." Allen looked hopefully from Krory to Lenalee but before she could reinforce her decision Jack made his opinion known. "We've got plenty. Besides, the good doctor would be very ticked if we didn't let you all eat your fill. Go on and get as much as you want." As Allen rushed towards the food followed closely by Krory, although not nearly as frantically, Lenalee tried to say something but Lavi stopped her. "May as well let them go. It's been a few days since Allen and Krorykins have gotten to eat a good meal." She shook her head but nodded and went for the food her self.

Two hours later, when the exorcists had all been shown to their rooms for a rest, the SGC would be getting a rather interesting wakeup call. From now on, they would believe the exorcists when they said they ate a lot. While they hadn't run out of food it had been a close thing. Over the next two days the exorcists had been given permission to be given the detailed tour of the base that ended with them in the briefing room. This was so they could explain about where they came from and a little more about what exactly "exorcists" did. This wasn't to say that Daniel hadn't done excessive research. But the problem was that the word "exorcist" meant different things in different religions and places. Even on many of the more primitive planets they had visited had some form of them. So, over all, they were quite eager to figure out what they were in the current context.

There was a charged silence while the exorcists awaited the first question. They had all thought long and hard about what they were going to say and had settled for the generic truth. No deep secrets but basic knowledge about the akuma, Noah, the Earl and the black order itself. The explaining was, for the most part, left to Allen. The others did step in however to help him in some of the blanks. A few minutes later Allen sighed. He had been debating wether or not to mention the fourteenth and had decided against mentioning the musician for the time being. The others did not object but Lavi did give him a questioning, calculating look at one point. The group of people that were acting as questioners seemed to take the news of the akuma and other threats well enough even if they did seem a bit skeptical. But then, who didn't at first?

The next question was what really threw Allen for a loop. It had come from the woman, Samantha. "What about Yuu? How does he heal so fast? What allows him to heal like he does?" It was Lavi's responded to Allen's glance for help and took up the precarious job of explaining. "That's something pretty personal for him. It doesn't really have anything to do with the Earl or Noah. It would be best if you wait for him to tell you if you want to know. He's not a very social person." "But it could effect his condition and help our medical abilities." Lavi just shook his head. He would not be swayed. He felt it best to leave out the fact that if left up to Kanda he would never tell a single soul about the second exorcist project or the results. The little question and answer session would've gone on longer but the phone rang saying Kanda was awake and not at all happy about his predicament. The exorcists needed little convincing to go.

Kanda was feeling extremely drowsy and it was not a feeling he enjoyed. It left him vulnerable and that was dangerous. As much as he hated feeling vulnerable he couldn't deny the fact he was quite comfortable. He had obviously survived but where he was he couldn't say. The last thing he remembered was getting slammed into a solid stonewall by the rose demon known as Tyki Myk. He had yet to open his eyes and observe his surroundings but he heard the soft beeps he recognized. One didn't spend as much time in the infirmary as he did and not learn to recognize them immediately. Something was different though. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, key word being tried. He was almost upright when a wave of pain washed over him causing him to hiss and ease himself down gently. He heard a gasp from a woman as he spotted four familiar figures entering.

The woman that had gasped rushed over to him and was about to try to push him back down when he growled. "Quiet Ba-kanda. She's just trying to help." "Watch it Moyashi." They were interrupted from their argument by Lenalee laughing. "What?" Both of the arguing parties had spoken at the same time then turned to glare at each other. "I'm just so happy that everyone's back to normal."


End file.
